The New Bearers
by WritingBookworm
Summary: When the final battle in Twilight Princess goes awry and Link and Zelda end up dying, two new people, Roxas and Xion, are chosen to become the next bearers of the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom. Now they must save a corrupted Hyrule- will they succeed?


**A/N: I know that I shouldn't have started this due to all the other stories that I'm working on at once, but I just couldn't RESIST! I mean, a crossover of the two best games of all time... I have to admit it to myself, I had this coming.**

**So, plot summery: When the final battle in Twilight Princess goes awry and both Link and Zelda die, it's up to them to quickly find two new bearers for the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage. And soon they do- they find Organization XIII members Roxas and Xion, and now it's up to them, hosting Link and Zelda's spirits, respectively, to save Hyrule. Will they succeed where they failed? Or will history repeat itself? **

**So, yeah. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The New Bearers<em>

Prologue

This was it.

Link watched in horror as Ganondorf, on horseback, rode at an increasingly fast rate towards him and Princess Zelda. He still couldn't believe… Midna…

As they neared him, he turned to Zelda. She nodded briefly, closed her eyes, and laid a gloved hand on her heart.

"Spirits of the light!" Link heard Zelda call out in a much louder voice than she usually used. "Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world…"

Link couldn't see Ganondorf, but he could near enough to know that the King of Evil was slowly descending upon them along with his phantom riders, the Sword of the Seven Sages held high. Would Zelda complete the chant in time?

"In my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!" Zelda cried.

Ganondorf was right upon them, about to kill both of them with the sword…

Suddenly a blinding light consumed Link and Zelda just as Ganondorf reached the place where he and Zelda had been standing.

Now, Link was in an unfamiliar place, Ganondorf not in sight. He felt as if he were floating on a cloud, a cloud of pure light. The rest that surrounded him was blackness, and he could see the Light Spirits awakening from the cloud. Ordona… Faron… Eldin… Lanayru…

Link could see them all gathering together, and it was then that he could see Zelda. She watched as the four Light Spirits gathered around her. Zelda closed her eyes, and in turn, the Light Spirits gathered together for a brief second to place something in her hands. A blinding light consumed the five of them before the Light Spirits departed. In their place, they had left in Zelda's hands three golden, shimmering arrows that floated above her hands.

When Zelda opened her eyes, she quickly tucked them away and looked Link in his blue eyes. "Link…"

Link smiled in simple delight as Zelda proceeded. "Chosen hero!" she said. "Lend us the last of your power!"

Zelda gracefully bowed down to Link. Taken aback by this gesture, Link couldn't think of anything else to do except to simply hold his hand out.

Zelda opened her eyes, quickly seeing Link's offered hand. Slowly registering this, Zelda straightened her body and rested her hand in Link's.

After that, once again that same bright light covered them both, and quickly found themselves with Ganondorf once more. Link felt Zelda behind him, and they were both on horseback on Epona.

Epona neighed as she stood up on her hind legs, as if trying to buck them off, preparing herself. Link quickly looked around- there was the long Hyrule Field composed of ripe green grass, the smoke that was still steaming from the obliterated castle, the same green, sock-like cap on his head and a new golden longbow that Zelda now held. In the distance was Ganondorf, still on his midnight-black horse.

"I'll try to slow Ganondorf with my Light Arrows!" Zelda hurriedly explained to Link. "You target him and keep him in range of my arrows!"

Link quickly nodded as Epona neighed and stood on her hind legs again.

Quickly following that, Epona dashed at incredible speed towards Ganondorf's horse. Ganondorf expertly dodged the lunge as well as the Master Sword. Link bounced as he directed Epona towards Ganondorf, dashing towards him again and again.

Link almost became breathless as Ganondorf and him circled each other. But now he could sense a light forming behind them- Zelda was preparing one of her arrows.

Zelda released the Light Arrow, and Link could see a thin line of white trailing behind it. He watched, excited, as it hit Ganondorf.

Ganondorf fumbled around now that the Light Arrow had pierced him in the arm, now a little harder to keep his horse steady. He had been on the verge of falling off, but now he was beginning to recover.

Link took this to his advantage. Epona dashed towards Ganondorf again, and Link slashed at Ganondorf with the Master Sword once more. Ganondorf blocked the slash with his sword, and the two parried for a bit before Ganondorf swung his sword in an arc, breaking Link's hold, and rode away from Epona.

Link nor Zelda would have it. Link firmly kicked Epona in the stomach, urging her onward. In response, he felt the hooves tromping across the ground as fast as possible. Once again Ganondorf began dodging, running away. Link urged Epona once more, and Ganondorf began to become in range.

Once more, Zelda was preparing one of her Light Arrows. At the last second though, Ganondorf turned around in hopes to avoid Zelda's blast. But this didn't perturb Zelda- she fired one of her arrows again and Link watched in satisfaction as it struck Ganondorf, bolts of light circling around him for a second like lightning.

Despite the setback, Ganondorf used Link's satisfaction to his advantage. His horse ran at top speed towards Epona, and Ganondorf suddenly pulled his horse to a halt once it had rammed into the auburn pony. Link grunted as he rolled off Epona suddenly, coating himself in dew and dirt.

When the impact had stopped ringing, Link quickly pulled himself together again, collecting the Master Sword and his shield. Once he had them both, Link ran as fast as he could towards Zelda.

Meanwhile, Zelda was nocking another Light Arrow. She had to buy Link time, he had the one to kill Ganondorf, being the Hero chosen by the gods.

Zelda tried to steady herself with deep breaths as she aimed the arrow around, avidly searching for Ganondorf… but he was nowhere in sight. Where was he...

Quickly enough Zelda realized where he was, but she was too late.

Zelda gasped in a mix of horror and pain as she felt a sword pierce her stomach. She hadn't realized where Ganondorf was… and now it cost her her life…

Link stopped abruptly when he heard the dropping of Zelda's bow. He turned around and stopped in horror- Ganondorf impaling a sword through the Princess of Destiny.

For one moment, Zelda's eyes locked with Link. She whispered his name, almost inaudible, before her eyes rolled into her skull and her body slumped.

Link could only stare at the scene. He couldn't believe it… there she was, with her dark brown hair flattened on her back, her pristine blue eyes no longer visible, her pale skin whiter than ever. Link watched as the Princess of Hyrule slumped to the ground once Ganondorf pulled his sword out of her body.

First Midna, now Zelda…

Zelda's body flopped onto the ground, blood rolling from her wound and cascading down the palette of white.

Link almost threw himself over Zelda's body. "Z… Zelda!" he cried out.

Ganondorf… that evil…

Link spun around, clutching his sword so tight that he felt as if all his strength were pouring into it. He was gonna kill him… he was gonna kill him… he was gonna kill him slowly, make him feel the worst pain imaginable. That was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling now, the ragged gasps he had to take, barely able to stop himself from rivers of tears pouring out of his eyes.

Link yelled loudly, so loudly that it seemed to ring off the entire mass of Hyrule, so distracted by his grief that he didn't noticed shards of gold rising from Princess Zelda's body or Epona running away from the scene.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Link screamed before running as fast as his legs dared to carry him at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf smiled slyly as he merely avoided Link's angry dodge. Link would wipe that little smirk off his face!

"Well well, he finally speaks, doesn't he?" Ganondorf sneered.

Link lunged at Ganondorf again, blinded by his own anger and making Ganondorf only smile.

"Now I will have the Triforce of Wisdom and crown myself king of the world!" Ganondorf bragged.

Once again Link attempted to pounce on Ganondorf, only to swipe at thin air.

"Personally, I think I'll make a much better ruler than that good for nothing, low-life Princess Zelda!" Ganondorf spat out Zelda's name as if she were a disgrace. "Hyrule's better without her!"

That did it. Link screamed in utmost fury as he slashed wildly at Ganondorf, his slashes so strong and filled with anger and passion that Ganondorf was surprised that every single one of them was close to killing him severely.

Quickly Ganondorf unsheathed his sword, blocking Link's attacks with difficulty. He was beginning to have a hard time battling Link, and Link could also see that.

Link yelled as the Master Sword swept in a horizontal arc in a perfectly executed spin attack. Ganondorf clutched his side, red liquid seeping through his thick brown-green fingers. Link didn't need to know that he actually had wounded him. Ganondorf had to act, quick… he had to time it just right…

Ganondorf yelled as he freed his hand from his hip, running to Link at an incredibly fast pace. Link didn't even have time to get away before he felt a surging, blinding pain coming from his stomach.

Did Link dare to look down? He was afraid to look down. But he had too…

Link mustered courage inside him as slowly his head tilted down and gasped lightly in shock. Just like he had done with Zelda, Ganondorf had now impaled a sword through Link.

No… Midna… Zelda… now him…

He had failed. The gods had been kind enough to chose him as the one who would save Hyrule… and he had failed. Utterly failed. Perhaps he had only should have been a simple farm boy from the start, he was unworthy of the title.

Link was almost grateful when Ganondorf extracted the sword. He felt the life from him seeping away as his breath became no more than wheezes.

A tear rolled out of his eye as he felt Ganondorf's heavy armor approaching him. Link realized now that he had no choice but to spend his last seconds staring into the face of evil- the mottled, green-brown skin, the lusting amber eyes, the mark on his forehead, the light orange hair that wreathed his head and the dark armor that surrounded him. Ganondorf now had his sword sheathed, dug in the ground triumphantly. He had won.

"Look at you, pathetic Hero," Ganondorf spat. "So weak, so pitiful- just a toy of the gods. You actually thought that you would have lived your life as a Hero?"

Link refused to meet Ganondorf's eyes.

Ganondorf chuckled, highly amused. "You did think that, didn't you?" Ganondorf taunted. "You even held the Triforce Mark on your right hand, held inside you the Triforce of Courage… now it's mine! It's all mine! I'll let you die in peace, that Hyrule will prosper under my leadership."

Link highly doubted it.

Suddenly, both Link's and Ganondorf's eyes grew as golden shards flew in front of them, cutting both of them off. They swirled together, dancing gracefully before all combining into a single gold triangle.

"Link…" he could hear Zelda's voice coming from the Triforce- the Triforce of Wisdom. "This is not the end. You do know that you were reborn from the Hero of Time? So you'll just be reborn again. There will be another, for both of us. There is still hope for Hyrule, you do realize that?"

Link watched the floating Triforce containing Zelda's spirit for a moment, then smiled lightly and nodded firmly. Ganondorf attempted to grab the Triforce of Wisdom, but no avail.

Link closed his eyes slowly, the light enclosing around the Chosen Hero in his final sights, knowing that Zelda was right. There would still be hope for Hyrule…

* * *

><p>Ganondorf watched as new shards floated out of Link's chest. He dropped his sword, it clanging to the ground. He gritted his teeth as his wound persisted and the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom, containing Link and Zelda's spirits, merely floated out of his way.<p>

"I am Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil!" Ganondorf proclaimed loudly. "I am the conqueror of the Chosen Hero and the New Ruler of Hyrule! I deserve the complete Triforce!"

Once again he attempted to snatch them. The golden triangles continued to hover in midair, and ever-so-slowly, they began floating up high towards the sky.

Ganondorf breathed heavily. "No, no, no!"

He screamed the last one, trying avidly to catch the Triforces. But soon enough they were too high for him, soaring up to the sky. Ganondorf watched, helpless, as they disappeared out of sight, soon no more than a golden twinkle in the sky.

Ganondorf's knees began to shiver, weak enough to make him collapse. His fingers clenched back and forth, as if trying to hold something steady.

Ganondorf inhaled from his diaphragm, and blared a yell of defeat.

* * *

><p>Soon after, Link and Zelda began making their search for the new bearers of the Triforce. They searched many different worlds, even outside their homeland of Hyrule. They began to grow weary somewhat, but they both kept in mind the sake of Hyrule.<p>

A month after the battle with Ganondorf, the former bearers stumbled across a new world. It was cold, damp and dreary. The streets were black, and the looming sky overhead was a rich black. Buildings towered overhead, gleaming silver that weaved with the moonlight- which came from a heart-shaped moon. One of the most notable things about the world was the huge castle- it was placed right under the heart shaped moon and shone in white marble.

Link and Zelda knew from first glance what it was called, just as they had with the other worlds they had traveled to. The World That Never Was. The World That Never Was promised such gloom, such despair, that Link and Zelda would likely have left it immediately if not for the two little circles of light radiating within the castles' depths.

Life forms. Ones that promised the capacity for Courage and Wisdom.

Link and Zelda flew over to the castle, easily phasing through the walls in their forms. The halls were also a pristine white, reflecting the little triangles of light somewhat as they floated among the halls. They could easily tell by the eerie feel that it was nighttime and everyone was asleep.

Sooner or later, Link and Zelda found the life forms both in a separate room, right next to each other. One was in a door labeled XIII and the second labeled XIV.

Link and Zelda parted and floated into their respective rooms, happy of what they had both found.

Zelda could see a girl, fifteen or so. She was laying on a bed, sound asleep, peaceful. On her body was a thick, black longcoat with some chains hanging down. She was slender, and a short black bob rested on her head. Even though they were closed, Zelda could sense the azure eyes underneath.

As for Link, he found a boy the same age as the girl. His blonde hair was very unusual- it must use a lot of gel. It was towering and almost looked like a jagged building. He was wearing a black longcoat, peacefully asleep on his bed. Link could sense clear sapphire eyes under those eyelids.

Zelda peered closely at the girl, looking into her heart. To her astonishment, her heart was weak, it needed support.

If he had been in human form, Link would have gasped at the sight. The boy's light was pure, almost no darkness settling in him. It had the capacity to be very strong- but for now, it was very weak.

"Xion," Zelda said softly.

Link would have smiled over the boy. "Roxas is the name, correct?"

"A great destiny lays ahead of you," Zelda whispered. "You are a Replica, no more than a puppet- but now you can be much more."

"Your heart is strong, Roxas," Link mused. "You are a Nobody, yes, but a special one. But now, you will be even more special."

"Xion, Number Fourteen," Zelda pondered. "Very quiet, but a strong sense of justice, a ready mind- you will make a great Wisdom Bearer."

"Roxas, Number Thirteen of the Organization," Link studied. "You have great care for your friends, a fiery temper also- a lot of courage. Who else would make a good Courage Bearer?"

Zelda would have taken a deep breath, then projected herself into Xion's body.

Meanwhile, Link that Roxas would not know that he had entered his body until he woke up.

Since they were asleep, neither Roxas or Xion noticed the sudden surge of strength in their souls, their hearts suddenly built up profoundly, senses heightened, the unmatchable light in theirselves, or even the Triforce Marks that now resided on each of their hands.

"Remember, you both have a great destiny ahead of you," Zelda said to Xion. "To save a corrupted land from an even more corrupted king."

"But you can do it," Link continued. "I can feel it- you and Xion will be able to succeed where we failed."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun... pressure on Roxas and Xion!<strong>

**So what will happen next? How will Roxas and Xion react to their new Triforce Marks? What will Ganondorf do now? What happened to Midna and Epona? Once you mention it, there's also Zant to consider... and how will Organization XIII all tie into this? Find out next chapter! **

**So, thanks for reading, please review!  
><strong>


End file.
